Silent Hill
by Freeflare
Summary: Mark, Bob & Wade are on their way to a convention. When they are involved in a car accident their only choice is to find help in a secluded town in the middle of nowhere. Author's Note: Inspired by Silent Hill, probably not entirely true to it. Please don't hurt me... Also NOT a romance fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Pizza!"

"No, chinese food! I want chicken & dumplings."

"Well, I want pizza."

"Do either of you care what I'm hungry for?"

"Oh, come on Bob. You like chinese & pizza you're not gonna just pick one."

"That's true."

They had been driving for a while now & obviously all three of them were hungry. All Bob had asked was what they should eat. This sparked a rather vigorous argument between Mark & Wade that no one would win.

"Can't you guys decide on one thing that we all would want?"

Mark glanced at the passenger's seat where Wade sat before they both looked at Bob shaking their heads.

"Absolutely not." Mark smirked.

Bob rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll chose. Cheeseburgers."

"Okay." Wade replied.

However Mark stuck his bottom lip out & crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine."

The three of them snorted a bit in amusement.

"I'm not dealing with a lot of traffic though. I'll take the back roads." Bob did as he said he would & turned off the main road.

They were headed to a new con & the idea of making it a bit of a road trip came about which they all agreed to.

Bob drove the car for quite a while while they absently listened to the radio. By now Mark was starting to become aware of something odd.

"Hey, is it just me or have you guys not seen a single sign since we left the road?"

Both Bob & Wade seemed to notice this as well. Wade glanced to the sides of the road. Not even a stop sign.

"Yeah, it's been what? Like an hour."

Bob nodded & narrowed his eyes looking ahead of them.

"What about this fog?"

Mark leaned forward between the two front seats to peer at the thick fog hovering along the road ahead of them.

"That's weird..." he muttered.

Bob cautiously drove through the fog still looking for some kind of sign to let them know where they were. It seemed like this was a more wooded area. After a few minutes the radio started to act odd. All they could really hear from it was static. Bob looked to Wade & Mark.

"Should I turn around?"

Wade, without hesitation, nodded.

Mark was about to agree when he noticed something in the middle of the room a few feet in front of the car.

"Bob, look out!"

Bob turned his attention back to the road just in time to see the small figure standing there. He jerked the wheel in a rather desperate attempt to avoid hitting them.

Everything that happened in the following seconds was a blur. Whether or not they avoided hitting the small person in the road was completely unknown. The car slid sideways on the moist road & unfortunately while Bob hadn't been driving that fast, the rear of the car hit a tree which sent them spiraling off the road into another tree. After everything became still again, the car was left severely dented & it's blinkers flashed. The airbags had been deployed in all the chaos which had knocked Wade's head against the window. Bob was out cold due to hitting his head on the steering wheel. And Mark was no better having been knocked around even with his seat belt. All three youtubers were unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was clicking. He heard it. There was also a low hissing sound. What was that? More importantly, why did his head hurt? Slowly he forced his eyes to open & began to look around. He squinted, his vision was blurry but he could see alright. Seeing where he was he started remember what had happened. He saw Bob & Wade in the seats in front of him. They were unconscious, but as far as he could tell they seemed okay. He started looking for his glasses & found them on the floorboard. They were bent & cracked but not useless. He had a spare in one of his bags anyway. He unbuckled his seat belt & shoved the stuck door open. He then went to the driver's door & pulled it open. "Bob." he shook Bob's shoulder looking him over for injuries.

After a few more attempts Bob opened his eyes. He seemed to take a moment to realize what had happened. He started muttering curses while he adjust his glasses. Thankfully his hadn't broken, they'd just barely stayed on his face. With Mark's help he got out of the car & they went to help Wade.

It didn't surprise either of them when it took more effort to wake Wade. He was a heavy sleeper & apparently being knocked out was too similar for him. "What? Where?"

"Easy, buddy. You're okay, we just got thrown around a bit." Mark said. He got Wade out of the seat belt & helped steady him once he got out. He looked over the taller man finding only a soon to be bump on the side of his head just above his right ear.

Bob had a red mark on his forehead but other than that he was fine. "Mark, come here." Once Mark approached him Bob inspected his head & found a similar injury to Wade's on the back of his head. Nobody had any concussions either.

"What do we do?" Wade gingerly rubbed his head.

None of them really had a definitive answer to that.

"What was the last place he passed?" Mark looked to Bob.

Bob shook his head, "That was hours ago, it'd take us way too long to get there. If we can find our way through this fog that is."

Mark frowned glanced around, he noticed two poles in the ground beside the road. He walked over to it & looked up to see what seemed to be a sign. He couldn't read what it said though, the fog was too thick. "Bob, do you have a flashlight?"

Bob came over to Mark with a flashlight & shined it at the sign, but it really didn't make a difference. "That doesn't help..."

"Maybe it's a town. We came follow the road & get help." Wade said coming over to them with the spare pair of glasses Mark had packed.

Mark put the new pair of glasses on & nodded. It was already starting to get dark so they needed to find some help. But as they walked he couldn't tell if it really was getting late or if it was just the fog blocking out the sun. He'd never seen fog so thick before.

It took the trio a while but eventually they were able to make their way to what definitely seemed like a town. But...they didn't see anyone. It was so quiet.

"Great...so we've found a ghost town." Mark frowned still looking around for any signs of life.

"Maybe we should check that diner." Wade gestured to the said diner. The open sign was lit up so maybe there was someone in there.

Bob nodded & both he & Wade headed over to it.

Mark followed them, but paused when he noticed something. He looked down at a gray speck on his arm & inspected it. It immediately fell apart at his told & turned to dust. He creased his eyebrows & found more specks like it floating around in the air. Ash. It was ash like from a fire or a volcano. But obviously there wasn't a volcano nearby & he couldn't see any fires. He questioned whether or not they were actually safe here.

"Mark?" Wade saw his friend standing in the middle of the street with a bewildered look on his face.

Mark blinked & looked to Wade, he pressed his lips together before going over to him.

"You alright?" Bob peered over at the two.

They both nodded & joined Bob at the counter. The diner was empty besides them. As they looked around they could see there were still plates of what was possibly eggs & toast & mugs of half drunk coffee on tables. It was like everyone just got up & left without any preparation.

"Do...you think something happened?" Wade raised an eyebrow looking at Bob.

Taking another glance around Bob looked back to Wade. "Actually, yeah."

"Well...what would make a whole town just leave?" Mark looked at his friends for an answer, but neither or them seemed to have one.

"I'll check the kitchen, there's gotta be someone here." Bob gestured & headed through the door.

Wade followed him, he was at a loss for anything else to do. Plus this place was unsettling.

Mark was about to follow after them when he saw something out the window. He halted in his tracks & turned his head. He could see an outline of someone standing on the corner of the street opposite of the diner. He perked up a bit & headed outside to talk with them. However when he started to get close the person turned away from him & walked into the fog disappearing from sight. "Hey! Wait!" he took off after them.

Having not found anyone in the kitchen Bob & Wade emerged through the door & immediately noticed Mark's absence. They frowned & looked at each other. They left the diner & began looking for him.

"Mark?!" Wade called.

Bob took out his cell phone & tried to call Mark's cell phone, but there was no reception. He cursed & shoved his phone back into his pocket in frustration. "Mark!"


End file.
